1 Field
The field of these inventions described herefollowing may be characterized as automobile safety mirrors arranged to eliminate the blind spot and more specifically as active mirrors which may be easily triggered without interrupting a driver""s attention.
2 Prior Art
A well known difficulty with driving includes the problem of incomplete vision with respect to the view around a car. The practical limit for a driver to turn his head presents the need for xe2x80x9crear viewxe2x80x9d mirrors. Although use of mirrors allows one to see substantially all around an automobile, there exists an effect known as a xe2x80x9cblind spotxe2x80x9d. Even a well placed mirror leaves a section of view unaddressed; accordingly the phenomena known as a blind spot.
Simple solutions to address the problem of a blind spot include positioning a spherical mirror in the lightly used comer of a normally configured rear view mirror. While consuming a portion of the useful area of a mirror, the spherical device permits one to see in many directions simultaneously; including into the region described as the blind spot. However, the distortion which necessarily accompanies spherical mirrors increases the difficulty of using these devices. Particularly, the size and range of objects viewed in these mirrors is difficult to properly ascertain.
Another simple solution is to place a small planar mirror, typically at the exterior edge, with an bias angle in relation to the primary mirror. The angled mirror thus directs reflected light from a different portion of the view towards the drivers eyes. Via use of this special mirror, the driver may look into the blind spot. However, it is sometimes difficult to process and understand two images simultaneously. These mirrors tend to distract and confuse the scene of a rear view. They are difficult to use properly and thus do not win the favor of most users.
The current state of the art is illustrated by the following six U.S. patents which include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,310, an invention by Mr. Mathieu relating to method and apparatus for temporary view shifting of vehicle side mirrors. A sophisticated arrangement of armature rods and actuators is connected to a mirror back surface. This special arrangement of parts must be installed to enable the invention and the device will not operate with standard factory installed automotive mirrors.
An invention taught by Wodeslavsky in U.S. Pat. No.5,566,028 shows how a simpler system may be arranged to move a mirror in a mirror housing. A vacuum system is coupled to a mirror such that suction force produced at an engine pulls a mirror into a position where it can be used to view a blind spot. In particular, when one applies a turn indicator a solenoid is engaged which drives a valve to cause suction at a diaphragm which moves a mirror. Like the system above, special hardware is required as standard automotive mirrors do not come equipped with vacuum apparatus. It is further a problem that the device does not operate independent of the turn indicators. It is not always the case that one should want to view the blind spot while the turn indicator is on. One may wish to briefly look into the blind spot but not the entire time that a turn indicator is active.
Inventor Lynas employs a special five position turn indicator switch to account for the difference between lane change actions and full turn actions. To effect a lane change signal, a driver must operate and hold a lever in a special intermediate position. While the lever is in this special position, it used to activate a solenoid coupled to a rear view mirror. This system requires special hardware to be coupled within the mirror housing and requires that a driver remove his hand from its proper place on the wheel to hold a lever while making a lane change action.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,870 a device is presented which allows a driver to operate a lever in the door causing a mirror position to change such that a blind spot can be viewed. The driver must take considerable attention from his driving duty including removing his hands from their position on the wheel. Additionally, the system requires that special hardware be installed in the mirror housing.
Systems taught by Biondi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,089 and Janowicz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,522 similarly suffer from the requirement that complex hardware needs to be installed.
While the systems and inventions of the art are designed to achieve particular goals and objectives, some of those being no less than remarkable, these inventions have limitations which prevent their use in new ways now possible. These inventions of the art are not used and cannot be used to realize the advantages and objectives of the present invention.
Comes now, Thomas D. Adams with inventions of active automobile mirrors including devices and methods of moving mirrors which eliminate the blind spot. It is a primary function of these active mirrors to provide a safe way to eliminate the blind spot. It is a contrast to prior art methods and devices that systems of the art do not allow a driver to easily activate a system without diverting attention from driving duties. Systems in the art each require that special hardware be coupled to a mirror and those systems necessarily will not cooperate well with standard automobile mirrors. Present inventions thus stands in contrast to methods and devices known in the art.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a safe system for eliminating the blind spot of a driver""s view.
It is an object of the invention to provide an easy to use system which does not distract a driver""s attention.
It is a further object to provide an automatic system which is activated by a driver.
It is an object of the invention to provide an automatic system which is operated from a control properly located on a steering wheel.
It is an object to provide a system which cooperates with standard automotive equipment.
A better understanding can be had with reference to detailed description of preferred embodiments and with reference to appended drawings. Embodiments presented are particular ways to realize the invention and are not inclusive of all ways possible. Therefore, there may exist embodiments that do not deviate from the spirit and scope of this disclosure as set forth by the claims, but do not appear here as specific examples. It will be appreciated that a great plurality of alternative versions are possible.